Catgirls and Succubi
by Yuriwriter
Summary: Felicia reveals a secret to Morrigan while they spend a girls night out. Filled with Waffy, Suggary goodness. Please Review!


Ok this is a bet/dare fic my friend and I are doing. We dare the other person to come up with a believable fic involving two characters of our choice. The fic can be as long as you want and any genre but it must be at least one page long. Other than that it all yours. So feel free to do one of your own. Right now the dare is a Kasumi Tendo (from Ranma 1/2) and Morrigan Aensland the succubus. Remember it must be believable to a fashion!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!  
  
Cat-girls and Succubi  
  
People milled about the darkened streets of the city, clubs pulsing with life and lights in time to the steady beats that spilled from their doors to those waiting outside. Several bars and or clubs line the street, people waiting in long lines for entrance. Some make it inside while others are rejected by the tough looking bouncers that card people for admittance. Figures roamed the sidewalks looking for places to go and meet people.  
  
Two figures in particular stand out among the assorted crowd life. A tall woman of about six feet drags her reluctant companion down the walk, ignoring the stares they receive with ease. Short jean shorts cling to her shapely hips while remaining unbuttoned at the top, showing her navel as well as large amounts of slightly tanned skin. A sky blue sleeveless button down blouse, that has been cut short, was tied beneath her breasts like a makeshift bra and left unbuttoned to show her cleavage. Her mid back length hair was an unusual shade of blue with white highlights and was held back in a high ponytail; strands of hair fell down the sides of her face, framing it, as one large bang hung down in front of and to the side of her face further framing it. Two other, longer strands flew about her head like whiskers on a cat.  
  
A white headband rested just atop her forehead and at the base of two white ears that seemed to be those of a cat. Fur covered her arms from the biceps to her large taloned hands, and from mid thigh to the tips of her large cat shaped feet. Bands of the white fur rested at the base of her neck and a half inch from the fur on her arms and legs, while a large V shape rested on her stomach the point coming to about an inch beneath her navel. While it wasn't quite as obvious fur also covered her more private areas, the fur that covered her lower half meeting at the base of her tail bone where a long white tail grew. Slight fangs showed within her mouth as she laughed lightly at her companion, her yellow cat eyes shining merrily as her tail swayed gently behind her and wrapped itself around the wrist she held within one taloned hand.  
  
Her companion was more human looking at first glance, but a long study would show an ethereal quality about her. She was about five foot seven with waist length green hair was held in a more elaborate type of ponytail to fall to the base of her neck lightly. She wore an older fashioned looking white blouse tucked into her tight red leather pants. The blouse was slightly loose and was opened from the neck to the waist of her pants showing a strip of skin about two inches wide as it showed slightly more cleavage than her partners top. Icy purple eyes flashed with an amused sort of annoyance as she complained to her companion at the embarrassment of being dragged around in such a manner.  
  
The two were Felicia, the cat-woman, and Morrigan Aensland, the succubus from the Makai realm. They were both Darkstalkers or warriors of the night as some might say. Their kind hunted by humans who did not wish for them to exist, humans like the male Donovan or the half- Darkstalker B.B. Hood.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Morrigan. You promised to go clubbing with me and that's what we're doing!" Felicia sent a grin Morrigan's way as she continued dragging the complaining succubus along.  
  
"But that was before I found out your idea of clubbing was to go to every single club in town. And in one night!" She said a little bit annoyed at her energetic companion.  
  
"Yeah, well there's only one more club to go to. I promise. Now let's go!"  
  
"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" Morrigan asked as she gave in with a sigh.  
  
"You'll see. It's a sur- oh we're here!" Felicia interrupted herself as she waltzed on up to the large bouncer, a very well muscled, very bald, black man. "Hey Bruno!"  
  
"Oh Felicia, it's you. Glad to see you again. I see you brought a friend tonight, well your in luck it's Rob Zombie and dedication night. Your favorite." Bruno stated as he swung the doors open for the two to pass. With a cheerful wave and a 'thanks' from Felicia they went in.  
  
Once inside Morrigan took a look around. There were several groups of people sitting at small tables or at the bar drinking, while others stood in little groups talking. The majority of people were a writhing mass upon the dance floor as they followed the beat to a song she faintly recognized as Rob Zombie's 'Feel so Numb'.  
  
'At least this place seems cleaner than the last ten places she's dragged me to…' Her musings were cut short as Felicia pulled her onto the dance floor yelling over the music.  
  
"C'mon! Let's Dance!" She then let go of the reluctant Darkstalker and began to move in time with the music, swaying this way and that at a reasonably fast pace. After a few moments of standing there like a fool blinking Morrigan began to move as well, feeling comfortable within the swelling mass of bodies.  
  
Several songs passed as they swayed and gyrated to the pounding beat and pulsing lights, sweat coating their skins like a fine mist. A dedication song from someone to their girlfriend began to play as the two Darkstalkers headed for an empty table towards the back of the club.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Felicia asked as they plopped into the empty seats, grateful for the breather.  
  
"water please…" Morrigan groaned as she rested her forehead against the tables surface.  
  
"Alright I'll be back in a minute." Felicia chuckled slightly as she headed for the bar to get the refreshments.  
  
As Morrigan watched her friend push her way through the people on the dance floor, a figure came up to her from the right. They had short cropped blond hair, and wore a loose, blue silk shirt tucked into a pair of khakis.  
  
"Can I help you?" Morrigan asked as she studied the figure before her.  
  
"Yes you could, if you would simply answer my question." Morrigan nodded her head. "Would you like to dance with me awhile?"  
  
"Maybe, but could you answer my question first?" The blond looked rather curious, "Could you tell me what kind of club this is? My friend brought me here without telling me anything first."  
  
"Sure. This is the Red Fairy, the most popular gay bar in town." The blond watched Morrigan's reaction and came to a realization. "Oh I see… your gay friend brought you here and your straight, aren't you?"  
  
With a deep sigh Morrigan thanked the other womanly as politely as she could and thought as she become alone once more. Not even a minute later she could see Felicia on her way back to their table with the drinks.  
  
"I got the drinks! Hey- What's wrong?" Felicia looked at her highly annoyed succubus friend.  
  
"Felicia…" Morrigan turned a half lidded glare on her feline-friend. "Did you bring me here knowing that this is a gay bar?"  
  
"I-it is? Wow I didn't know…" Felicia chuckled nervously as she went into the 'I'm obviously lying and doing a bad job of it to boot' pose.  
  
"…right… and I'll believe that when you can sprout wings and fly." The succubus replied sarcastically as she deepened her glare a bit more.  
  
With a deep sigh Felicia sat in the seat across the table and hung her head sullenly before she began to talk. "Alright, Alright you win. This is a gay bar, and I come here every chance I get to dance. I'm well… I like girls, a lot. But because I'm a Darkstalker no one wants anything more to do with me than maybe talk." The cat-woman smacked her head against the table lightly.  
  
"So why did you bring me here?" Morrigan was genuinely curious as to the reason Felicia would bring her here.  
  
"For two reasons really. I didn't think you would mind very much in the first place, what with you being a type of sex demon and all. But also… I-I can't tell you, you'd laugh at me…" She trailed off weakly as a small blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Of course you can tell me, I am your friend aren't I?"  
  
"yeah, but… that's part of the reason I can't tell you."  
  
"Look! If you don't tell me I'm just gonna start assuming things here, and you don't want me to do that! So spit it out!" Morrigan got all threatening with the popping veins and flaring aura as she yelled at her embarrassed and now slightly scared friend.  
  
With an audible gulp and a slight look of panic she spit it out. "IreallythinkyourprettyandIlikeyoualot,andwouldyougooutwithme?"  
  
"…"Morrigan had a sweat drop as she worked her brain hard trying to decipher the rapid speech. Once she did that and the words penetrated through to her brain she abruptly went into a kind of shock.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I said that, I'll just go home…" Felicia quickly went to stand up, the motion knocking Morrigan from her trance.  
  
"Don't leave! You don't have to be sorry… I-it just shocked me is all."  
  
"I didn't know how you would take it, that's why I never told you before…"  
  
Silence reigned over their table even as 'I, Zombie' pounded away in the background. Finally Felicia spoke up startling the contemplative succubus. "Look, you don't have to say or do anything…we can just be friends. If you'll still be my friend anyways, but why don't we just keep doing whatever till it's time to go?"  
  
"O.K. But I'm just gonna sit here and think for a few minutes, I'll join you in a bit." She shooed her slightly less depressed friend out onto the dance floor so she could continue to think about this development.  
  
The succubus sat there absently watching the lithe form of her friend sway to the beat of the music, taking a sip of her water every few seconds as she thought. 'Felicia is one of my best- no, only friends, and she's a Darkstalker on top of that. She asked me to go out with her, but do I want to try something with her, my friend, and a girl?'  
  
She watched Felicia some more, her gaze being drawn to her friends body as she swayed in a fast and seductive dance. 'She is attractive I must admit that, but still is that enough?'  
  
As Morrigan continued her internal debate, Felicia was busy sorting out her own thoughts. 'Why in the hell did I tell her that? Oh god, she probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert or somethin-- hold on. She's the sex demon here! Not me!' Felicia caught a glimpse of the succubus in question as she watched her from the table she was sitting at.  
  
'…She's so pretty… and smart, and nice too. I don't care if she is a sex demon,' a small smile rested on her lips, 'I think I l-- no! I won't say it! My fragile heart of glass will not be shattered again because I lo- like the wrong person!' Flames ignited in her eyes as determination filled her. Looking back towards her friend she found the succubus gone.  
  
'she left…'  
  
As Felicia had been dancing, Morrigan had come to a decision and had asked the DJ for some help. 'I really hope this works…'  
  
With a small amount of regret and depression, Felicia began to head off the dance floor just as the DJ began to announce another dedication. She stopped cold as she heard the last bit.  
  
"… dedicated to a special friend and fellow Night Warrior." The beginning notes of Sarah Mc Glochlans (sp??) 'Arms of the Angel' began to play just as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Felicia turned with a small jump at being scared like that, and nearly stopped breathing as she caught sight of Morrigan holding a red rose out to her. "May I have this dance, Lovely lady?"  
  
"M-Morrigan?"  
  
"Hmm? If you don't wish to dance with me you must merely give the word, though I fear my heart might object to it's breaking."  
  
With a wordless nod Felicia allowed the green-haired succubus to pull her into an embrace as they began to dance. "…Morrigan? Are you just doing this to make me happy, or…?"  
  
Felicia heard the succubus chuckle lightly and looked up into her eyes instead of to her feet. What she saw there was hard to identify, but she could see light amounts of amusement and, something else.  
  
"Felicia, I did some thinking… while I can't say anything certain about if I like you…" she paused slightly to breathe in, and felt the cat-woman's sharp intake of breath. Pulling her closer she continued with a whisper in her ear, "…I would like to try being more than just your friend. Would you be my girlfriend, Felicia?"  
  
She looked down to see tears trailing from the cat-woman's eyes even as she smiled happily. Nodding gently she replied in a quiet voice, "I would love to."  
  
"Don't cry… I don't want you sad."  
  
"I'm just very happy…" She looked into the slightly shorter woman's eyes and was startled when she felt a hand caressing her cheek lightly. She sighed gently as the succubus kissed the tears from her face, "…thank you…"  
  
"You are more than welcome…" The song switched over to a more upbeat one, and Felicia began to pull away to head to the table. Morrigan pulled her back gently into her embrace and held Felicia even closer, murmuring into her neck. "I think I like this, let's stay like this just a while longer…"  
  
Felicia merely smiled contentedly as the two Darkstalkers continued their slow dance in the sea of fast paced bodies.  
  
On the far end of the bar two figures watched with smiles on their faces; girls who looked far to young to be in a bar, and were in fact well over the age limit.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Two Darkstalkers getting together like that as they find love… how romantic…"  
  
"Mmm Hmm. It isn't anything like our own relationship and how it started, is it?" Sarcasm dripped from the figures words like acid.  
  
"Oh you know I didn't mean that Hsein-ko! Let me make it up to you."  
  
"I suppose, but then again you think this relationship isn't very romantic…"  
  
"I can be romantic, after all who wouldn't be when they have the most beautiful woman by their side?"  
  
"Flattery only gets you so far…"  
  
"how about flattery, the promise of a long massage, and an attempted seduction on my part?"  
  
"We'll continue this at home Lilith-dear…" As the two figures vanished slowly into the shadows a light murmur could be heard.  
  
"Cat-girls and Succubi, who would've thought?"  
  
  
  
WAFFY GOODNESS!!!! YAY!!! My first attempt at a Darkstalkers fic. Sorry if any of the info in here is wrong, I only know about these characters briefly from the game. Also things were changed to make this even remotely believable. Till next time… Ja Matte Ne. 


End file.
